Love, Life, and Death
by Girl-in-a-dream
Summary: Lenne is a girl who just wants a little fun but find a world of love.But will she give her life for her loves.Please Review.Even if you don't like.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Final Fantasy X or X-2.

Well here a new fic. for you to read. Please review. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

Hello to you all. I'm Lenne, a 17 year old student at A-East High for Girls in Zanarkand.. I became a summoner at 13. I also sing and dance. I live with my mother and father who are very rich and think I should act 80 years old. I'm not spoiled. My only friend is a girl named Amy. She love me alot and said I'm her girlfriend. I love her to but not like that. I have no boyfriend so I just let her say it.

Well here is my story on how I found love, life, and death

"Lenne! Lenne!" called Amy. Running at top speed to me and said, "Hi! How are you today?" Amy was a short, had red hair ,big green eyes, and a sweet smile.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I said back with a smile and a small kiss on Amy's cheek.

I am taller than Amy. She is only 4'8 and I am 5'5. I think that is why she likes me.

Amy's cheek's want as red as her hair "I was fine. Now I'm great! Let go to English Lit."

Class was long and boring. But I was thinking about the blitzball game Amy and I were going to after school. Front row seats. I can't wait!

"Yeah! School is over! Time to blitz!" Amy said. I just looked at her as she jumped. Then Pam and Lilly came. They don't like Amy and me .Its ok. We don't like them. Pam was short, fat, and had no hair. Lilly was tall, skinny, and had very short hair.

"Look at the two love birds." Pam said

"Yeah! But if they are dating why don't they kiss?" Lilly added

"Leave Lenne alone!" Amy yelled back at them. Tears were in her sweet green eyes.

They can make fun of me all they want. But I will not let them make Amy cry. I will never know why I did it. I just did.

I pulled Amy to me and put her lips to mine. What did I just do? I kissed my best friend. Amy just looked at me. Her eyes big and happy. Thank goodness my driver pulled up. So I walk to my car as fast as I could with Amy behind me. We both jumped in the car and were off.

"You kissed me! So you like me right?" Amy asked. I just looked at her. It was all I could do. How do you say 'No I don't like you. I just took your first kiss to stop you from crying and getting made fun of by bitches. 'Hey wait I can sat it like that. No you can't. That's to mean.

"Lenne? Lenne? You like me right?" Amy asked again. Oh great! What do I say?

"I like .But not like that, Amy. I'm sorry. Its just that...I...Don't like to see you cry. You can hate me if you like." I said to my sweet Amy.

"Oh. I don't hate you .I now you like boys. But if you turn to girls I'm here." She said back with a smile.

"Amy you are the sweetest most cute person I know." I said.

She just looked at me and said, "I'm happy you...took my first kiss." I laughed a little. We stop am my house to change clothes. When Amy and I were at the game we ran to our seats.

"I can't wait." Amy said jumping in her seat. Amy was wearing a long dress, it was a little tight. She had on short boots. And her hair was up. She looked cute. I look cute to you know. I was wearing a T-shirt cut to show my stomach over that was a fish net shirt .I also had on a pair of jeans that hugged my legs and you could the my thong. I had on boots that want up to my knees. And I just let my hair down.

"The game is starting!" I yelled. I looked around for my favorite player. After a little looking I saw him, Shuyin. He was so cute, no he is hottie! I know alot about him. He is 23 years old. He started to play blitzball at the age of 13. His father is dead but his mom is alive and is 39. She had him at 16. I will never let my self go down that road. Kids at 16 for me is a never. Oh! Look he scored!

The Abes won! Now its time to get Shuyin's autograph on my blitzball. So Amy and I went to the locker rooms and waited. Amy didn't want Shuyin's autograph. There were alot of people mostly girls. And they all wanted Shuyin autograph. Amy and I waited till all the people were gone it was like an hour or two. When Shuyin was about to leave I ran up to him and said" Can I have your autograph?" Shuyin turn around like he was annoyed. But looked glad at site of me.

"Sure cutie. What is your name?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "Lenne." He signed my ball and gave it back. "Thanks"

"Is there anything else you want me to sign?" He asked putting his finger near my thong on my left side.

"There would be nice" I said in my sexy voice. So he sighed my side. His warm hand on my

body was driving me crazy.

"You are so sweet giving autographs for free." I said when he was done.

He smiled and said "I would like something every once and a while."

"You would? How could I help?" I asked.

"Maybe your phone number?" He asked back.

"Sure!" I said and wrote my number on his hand. This is my cell. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll call you." He said walking away.

I walk back to Amy and we went to my house to go to sleep.

That was the night I meet him. It was a short meeting. I didn't think he would call me back.

But he did.


End file.
